Le Monstre des cachots
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS][Snarry] Le jeu de rôle c'est particulièrement excitant pour notre jeune Harry Potter de classe voleur. Il croisera un soir, dans les couloirs, la route du monstre des cachots particulièrement amusé et prêt à jouer avec.


Je suis actuellement dans les couloirs. Je viens de quitter la salle sur demande après une soirée jeu de rôle. Je suis encore en tenu de mon personnage. Je dois vite rentrer avant de me faire attraper. Je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité qui me donnerait un bonus de camouflage et de discrétion. Ni même la carte des maraudeurs qui me donnerait un avantage certain pour voir les ennemis.  
Je marche sur la pointe de pied, grâce à mon bonus furtivité de ma tenu de voleur. Je suis actuellement en un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un haut tout aussi collant à la peau. Une cape avec une capuche pour cacher ma longue tignasse noir et mes yeux vert. J'ai malheureusement un malus de vision qui m'oblige à porter des lunettes.  
Je maudit déjà Draco qui a prit ma cape d'invisibilité. Maudit racial elfe et son charisme.  
J'entend des pas se rapprocher. Je n'ai que peu de temps d'action je dois me dépêcher. Je n'ai que peu de choix. La fuite ou essayer de me cacher le temps que la menace parte.  
J'opte pour une fuite discrète mais rapide. Sauf que je dois être maudit. Echec critique.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… qu'avons nous là. Un voleur je dirais bien. Vous êtes donc dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, seul, une méchante créature des cachots vous a repérée. Vous n'avez pu fuire malgré votre vaine tentative. Elle se situe à environs 5 pas de vous. Potentiellement dangereuse, voir toxique, elle vous regarde fixement. Que faites-vous Mr Potter?"

Sa voix me donne des frissons. Nos rapport se sont améliorés avec le temps, nous nous cherchons plus de noise mais moi, je le cherche différemment. Par contre, comment il a su pour l'identité, comment il su que c'était pour un jeu de rôle. Au moins, il prend son rôle à coeur me faisant sourire intérieurement.

"N'a...N'ayant aucune possibilité de fuite sans engendrer un malus, je n'ai pas non plus assez de charisme pour parlementer avec, bien trop proche et plus rapide que moi je ne peux pas tenter de l'attaquer par surprise. Je ne peux que me retourner pour recevoir ma sentence."

Je me retourne et tombe sur Severus Snape, un sourire en coin. Il s'amuse en plus. Mais ça le rend assez attrayant en fait. Merde il a des points de charisme en fait. Je suis presque confus. Il se rapproche de moi et reste à seulement 2 pas de moi. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper face à quelqu'un avec plus de statistique que vous. Rentrer directement à votre dortoir, je vous attend en retenu demain soir à 20h, ainsi que 10 Point en moins pour votre maison. Filez !"

Je me retourne et me dirige rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir le souffle court. Je suis rentrer en un seul morceau, j'espère ne pas avoir à le recroiser à nouveau, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Le lendemain je peux enfin récupérer ma cape et le soir de la retenu j'entre avec ma tenu habituelle de sorcier. Il me demande de nettoyer les chaudron à la main. Bien que j'ai le droit aux gants pour éviter que j'ai des brûlures.

"Dites moi Professeur?  
\- Cela a intérêt à être important.  
\- Je me demandais juste, comment vous saviez que c'était moi et au vous n'aviez pas l'air étonné de ma tenu.  
\- Votre magie, n'oubliez pas de la dissimuler si vous voulez être discret. Quand à votre tenu, j'ai par le passé moi même fait du jeu de rôle avec les Maraudeurs."

Je me relève brusquement de surprise me cognant au passage la tête contre la table derrière moi. Moins 5 points de vie par maladresse. Il se relève de sa chaise et me tend un baume à appliquer. Je le prend et m'en passe un peu sur la bosse qui risque de se faire.

" Vous êtes terriblement maladroit pour un voleur.  
\- Je n'ai pas pris tout mes point en furtivité comme vous, ni même en agilité.  
\- Qui vous dit que j'étais un simple voleur? J'ai été un maître du jeu aussi."

Je me tourne complètement vers lui bien que encore à genoux je suis à hauteur de ses jambes. Je lui tend le baume qu'il me prend en frôlant ses doigts sur ma main. Oh god, je vais mourir.

"Si vous voulez vraiment continuer vos soirées. Parlez en à Albus, et privilégié le vendredi soir, voir le Samedi. Continuez votre travail, vous avez des questions je pense.  
\- Oh… Okay. D'accord.  
\- Bien donc que voulez-vous savoir?  
\- Et bien… j'ai pas mal entendu parler du fait que vous et mon père vous entendiez pas… de même avec les maraudeur… je comprend pas.  
\- Dans la vie de tous les jours, c'était compliqué de se côtoyer en effet, mais une fois la porte passé nous étions seulement des compagnons de jeu.  
\- Oh comme moi et Malfoy en quelque sorte. Je vois. Nous avions pensé pour les vacances qui approche faire plus ou moins une version à grandeur nature. Vu que vous étiez joueur, vous pensez que vous pourriez… enfin participer?  
\- Nous en parlerons. mais cela pourrait être intéressant. Très intéressant même."

Il s'éloigne de moi et retourne à son bureau. Si je peux jouer avec lui… je le ferais, il me répond à mon propre jeu. Je vais devoir changer quelque statistique. Il sourit en coin. Cela va se faire.  
J'ai fini tard, je suis mort. Je n'ai plus aucune endurance et j'ai dut encore monter plusieurs étages pour rentrer et dormir.  
Le weekend venant, nous sommes allez avec Ron, Hermione, Moi, Draco, Luna et Snape dans le bureau du directeur.  
Dire que Dumbledore était euphorique est un euphémisme. Nous avons donc organisé un jeu d'équipe grandeur nature, le second weekend des vacances. En plus de Snape, Malfoy père s'est invité, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Ils ont été tellement heureux de voir que nous allions faire cela que l'on s'est réparti en deux groupe. Les anciens contre les nouveaux.  
Le jours des vacances nous nous sommes retrouvez seul avec toute l'équipe enseignante participant en tant que personnage neutre. Nous avons abandonné la carte et la cape.  
Pendant toute la semaine nous étions enfermé par groupe dans 2 salles différentes. Le stress montait mais nous allions gagner. Il le fallait. La voix d'Albus se fit retentir.

"Avis aux participant. dans une heure vos salles vont êtres ouvertes. Nous avons caché dans l'école plusieurs objet. Dont la liste va vous apparaître qui est adaptive. La première équipe à récupérer tout, ou éliminant l'autre aura gagné. Bien entendu les objets sont uniques et nous saurons s'ils sont vrai. Des sorts on été placé à certain endroit, des monstres virtuel ainsi que des puzzles. Il est évidemment interdit de s'entretuer, de tricher. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un règlement de compte. Sur ce bon appétit et bon courage"

Un repas est apparu sur la table ainsi qu'une liste d'objet. Nous mangeons comme il faut. Je cache mon aura comme je l'ai appris à le faire. Ce n'est pas un règlement de compte, mais je compte bien attraper Snape et l'avoir pour moi.  
Nous, nous mettons en tenu de jeu; avons tous des potion basique dans nos sacoche ainsi que des bandage et une dague.  
Une sonnerie retentit et la porte s'ouvre. Nous pénétrons dans le couloire avec prudence. Ron est devant le bouclier en avant. Je le suis de près avec Hermione et son bâton de mage pour tout ce qui est de détection. Notre chasseur blond nous suis pour couvrir nos arrière alors que Luna est au centre pour nous soigner directement.  
Nous arrivons rapidement au niveau des escalier. Je sens une présence.

"*chuchote* chut! il y a quelqu'un pas loin."

Je sens la peur et l'adrénaline me prendre. C'est grisant. Nous nous arrêtons un moment. Attendons, puis repartons.  
Un Fantôme nous attaque en traître. Des sorts sont lancé alors que j'essayais de l'atteindre au corps à corps. Malheureusement nous commençons à nous faire encerclé. Nous adoptons la méthode 1 contre 1, voir 1 contre 2. Je cours bien que faisant attention à ne pas me faire attraper par l'équipe adverse. Je la vois dans un couloirs alors que je descend. Je sais parfaitement que je suis plus qu'en danger.

"L'équipe Survivant à récupéré la coupe grâce à leur chasseur."

Bravo Malfoy. Je me retrouve dans les cachots face à deux créature. Dans mon dos un genre de chien roux plutôt osseux alors que face à moi une liche. Je me lance contre la liche et lui donne de violent coup de dague la transperçant. Je suis touché dans le dos par le chien me faisant souffrir. Je me retourne alors que je suis au sol afin de trancher la gorge du chien qui disparaît, mort.

"L'équipe Maraudeur obtient le livre de magie"

Je me redresse en viens me caché à l'angle d'un mur. Je prend une potion de soin soufflant un peu. J'entends rien de plus que les combats au loin. Je me penche pour observer le couloirs. Je suis surpris et me fait attraper par Snape. J'essais de me défaire de sa prise mais rien n'y fait. La main sur la bouche l'autre tenant mes 2 poignets dans le dos alors que ma tête est face contre le mur. Je tourne la tête pour le voir mais il m'en empêche. Il me ficèle les mains dans le dos et me retourne me plaquant contre le mur. Me menaçant avec une dague contre la gorge.

"Notre Jeune Voleur s'est fait capturer par notre voleur expérimenté"

Je l'observe, le mate même. Il est en tenu tout aussi noir mais encore plus moulante que la mienne laissant entrapercevoir son torse finement musclé. Portant des bottes ainsi que des bracelets contenant quelques fioles miniatures. Mon souffle se fait court.

"Il va vraiment falloir que je vous apprenne à être discret jeune voleur."

Il se colle à moi épousant mon corps du sien, ses lèvres tellement proche des miennes. Son regard est lubrique. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je baisse les yeux, les joues rouges, j'en suis certain.

"*chuchote* Interdit de crier, laisse toi donc faire. Je ne te ferais aucun de mal"

J'acquiesce et Il enlève ma main de la bouche. Il passe sa mains libre sur ma joue et souris. Oh merde il est beau putain. Je m'en mord les lèvres. Il laisse tomber sa dague, m'attrape le col de mon haut et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser possessif. Je sursaute, gémissant mais me laisse volontier faire. Il force le passage faisant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. J'ai chaud.. terriblement chaud et je veux le toucher. Je sors d'une de mes manches discrètement une dague, coupe les cordes, très difficilement alors qu'il me ravage la bouche et mes sens. Son genou entre mes jambes.

"L'équipe des Maraudeur obtient la couronne"

Il se sépare de moi, me mordant la lèvres du bas au passage. Oh melin, ne part pas comme ça. Je coupe enfin la corde. Je laisse le tout tomber et l'attrape par la nuque pour enfin poser à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je m'en fout du jeu de base, je m'en fout de qui peut voir. Là tout de suite maintenant, je le veux lui. Il s'éloigne de moi me maintenant toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

"Impatient on dirait  
-C'est vous qui me chauffez, mais pour cela il faudra m'attraper un peu mieux que cela"

Je le repousse d'un coup, m'aidant de mon pied contre son ventre, le faisant et part en courant pour le fuir.

"Notre Jeune voleur s'est échappé, La prêtresse est hors jeu, Le loup garou l'a vaincu."

Je cours à perdre haleine. Je suis un gibier traqué. Je voudrais presque sortir de Poudlard mais je serais éliminé. Mais après tout, je m'en fout. Je cours vers la sortie, pousse les portes et sort sous une pluie ruisselante. J'entend en fond que je suis hors jeu ainsi que quelque instant après Snape. J'enlève ma capuche qui me sert plus à rien, prend un virage serré me faisant glissé et me plaque contre le mur. J'halète par ma course.  
Il vient vers moi, le souffle tout aussi court. Il enlève sa capuche et un sourire charmeur au visage.

"Et bien et bien… Nous sommes hors jeu pour les autre… mais je suis toujours face à toi encore une fois. La pluie est battante, la chaleur presque étouffante, Nous avons perdu chacun une arme, notre endurance basse. Que fais-tu?  
\- Je t'attaque de front."

Je l'attrape et l'embrasse avec passion. Il répond à mon baiser avec tout autant de hardiesse qu'il est permis. Sa jambe entre les miennes, nos mains sur le corps de l'autre. Il rompt le baiser à cause de nos souffle. Nous avons les lèvres gonflé et tiraillé, les joue rouges. Il pose son front sur le miens et prend l'une de mes mains dans la sienne, croisant nos doigts ensembles.

"Bien jouer, tu as attrapé la chauve souris des cachots."

Je rigole et dépose un léger baiser emplis de tendresse sur ses lèvres. Le jeu de notre vie peut enfin véritablement commencé à 2 joueurs.


End file.
